Olivia Duncan
Olivia Duncan of Yellow is one of the lead characters. She's the best vampire (as she's a Rainbow Member) and her duty is to bring balance back into the world. Olivia has been adopted. Personolaty Olivia is a kind, intelligent, creative, responsible girl who cares about her family and friends. Olivia loves to go shopping, hang out with her best friends and go to the movies. Her favorite color is yellow. Olivia gets excellent grades and excels in English, math and science. She also likes music. Appearence Olivia has long, blond (dirty blonde) hair that she wears in loose waves most of the time. She is tall. Most of the time she can be seen wearing her hair down. She can mostly be seen wearing boots, and she asks PJ for them for her sixteenth birthday. Olivia usually wears jeans paired with a loose blouse or sequined tee and a long sweater. She has a slightly boho fashion sense. Powers *'Grater Life Spa'n: Olivia can live for centuries. *'Shape-shifting': Olivia can transform into a bat. *'Super Speed': Olivia is faster than humans. *'Super Strength': Olivia is stronger than humasn. *'Enchanted Scence of Smell': Olivia can smell better than humans. *'Echanted Scence of Voice': Olivia can hear even tiny whispers. *'Flight': By turning into a bat, Olivia can fly. *'Emotion Manipulation': Olivia can manipulate her or mortal people's emotions. *'Mind Manipulation': Olivia can manipulate mortal peple's minds. *'Mind Reading': Olivia can hear what a person is thinking. *'Weather Manipulation': Olivia can manipulate weather. *'Super Durability': Olivia can take a grat amount of damage. *'Telepathy: Olivia can talk to anyone she wants so they can have more secretly talks. *'Fangs Family *Amy Duncan (adoptive mother) *Bob Duncan (adoptive father) *PJ Duncan (adoptive brother) *Gaby Duncan (adoptive brother) *Charlie Duncan (adoptive sister) *Toby Duncan (adoptive brother) *Justin Russo (husband) *Hermione Russo (daughter) *Harnrietta Russo (daughter) *Frank Duncan (adoptive grandfather) *Linda Duncan (adoptive grandmother) *Sally Duncan (adoptive aunt) *Ivy Duncan (adoptive cousin) *Alucard Duncan (father) *Cindy Duncan (mother) Bibliography *The Charmed: Charmed *The Charmed: Julia *The Charmed: Dangerous *The Charmed: Forever *The Blue Dragon *Forever Alone *Diary: My Life by J.Duncan Gallery See: Olivia Duncan of Yellow/Gallery Quotes *''"Alright, so you guys have fun, stay out as late as you want. But not too much fun. We have enough kids already."'' *''"They say that if you love someone, set them free. If they love you back, they'll come back."'' *''"That's so unfair!"'' *''"Ooh, I'm having a few of them!"'' *''"Where have I heard that before?"'' *''"It is? Are you sure?"'' *''"Ivy, you're not gonna die alone. You can live with me and my husband in our pool house."'' *''"Hey, Charlie, check it out. Her'es something nobody has ever seen bofore. Gabe is brushing his hair."'' *''"Should I pretend to be a mouse."'' *''"Okay, don't sugarcoat it. Does everyone think that I'm a jinx?"'' Trivia *Olivia has been adopted. *She's one of the few vampires, who can walk in daylight. *She loves colors blue and yellow. *She can speak Italian, German and French and wants to learn Spanish. *Olivia is the leading singer of Lemonade Mouth. Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Vampires Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Russo Family Category:Blankenhooper Family Category:Demons Category:Lemonade Mouth